


Darling Girl, Let the Monster Inside

by PhiladelphiaBurke



Category: A Babysitter's Guide to Monster Hunting (2020), Tom Felton - Fandom
Genre: Adult Female Reader, Death Threats, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair Kink, He's not a good person, Hypnotism, I don't endorse this at all, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Rescue, Sexual Harassment, Singing, Singing is now an erotic act, Sirens, Stalking, Symbolic sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Voice Kink, song fic i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiladelphiaBurke/pseuds/PhiladelphiaBurke
Summary: NOW WITH CHAPTER 2 FEATURING CONSENSUAL SEX! When the Grand Guignol’s lullaby doesn’t work on Jacob, he finds you, a siren posing as a human, and orders you to give up your song to him. TAGGED BECAUSE although NO LITERAL SEX occurs in chapter 1, Reader is pressured to have sex and the act of singing is sexualized, and Guignol the boogeyman is a lascivious SOB.
Relationships: Tom Felton/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I endorse none of the deplorable behavior of the male character in this story. But there's a pandemic on and this stuff's gotta come out of my brain somehow, so it's this or beat my head against the wall. 
> 
> Notes: Reader's song can be sung to the tune of "Laura" by Lawrence Gowan. Guignol's song is to the tune of "Original Sin" by Taylor Dane.

It was a quiet night and you were alone in your cozy little condo in Rhode Island. You, a siren, had been able to pass as a mortal woman for about ten years, having been married to your wife for nine of those years. By obtaining the love of a human within a year, you had acquired a human soul and could permanently live as one of them. If needed, you would be able to shift back to your monster form for stealth and self-defense.

As you put the laundry away in the bedroom you shared with your wife, you remembered it was Halloween, a holiday that made you uneasy because it reminded you too much of your origins: Unlike other sirens, you never saw humans as prey. You never felt the urge to feed off their desire the way other monsters fed on fear. The one thing about your species you always liked was that Sirens could choose their own gender and sexual characteristics, and those would align with their human shape accordingly. For example, you had always identified as female, and your human form reflected this. Your wife Lindsey didn’t know any of these things, however- you had never sung in front of her and she had never seen your true form. If only you and Lindsey had been able to spend the day together- but Lindsey was a doctor at the local hospital, and was working a very late shift this evening. As you put your laundry away, you caught a glimpse of your reflection, comfortable in your human skin. To humans, you looked like an attractive mortal woman, slightly over 30 years of age. But someone else was watching you, hidden in the back of your bedroom closet- the Grand Guignol, boogeyman, stealer of dreams and noble prince of nightmares. He had just kidnapped Jacob, a boy with the power to literally bring dreams to life. The Guignol’s intent was to use the boy to raise an army of nightmares and usurp the human world, finally outranking his sister the Spider Queen. But his signature power, that of lulling children to sleep with a song, didn’t work on young Jacob’s unique brain patterns. You looked over to the closet door and saw a strange message there, scrawled in your deep purple lipstick: “The Time of Nightmares has begun.”

You knew this had to be a message from the world you left behind, and you gasped. Quickly, you placed your laundry basket on the floor, then rose up. All your muscles were tense. “Is someone here? Show yourself!”

“Siren,” a voice whispered. “I know what you really are, you naughty girl.” The distinctly masculine voice had a raspy edge, but also possessed the high-toned accent of a gentleman. Then he added: “Ah, but do you know me?”

“No,” you said. “But I will. Come out.” The doorknob on the closet turned and he emerged. The first thing you saw was a beckoning hand, grotesquely long and pallid….but as the rest of him came into view, the appendage shrank to the proportions of a normal human hand.

“Of course you do,” he said, spreading his arms to each side like a showman. “I’m the Grand Guignol.”

He was right- the entire monster world knew of him and his dark gift of song, but you’d never seen him in the flesh. You were surprised at just how human he looked, save the forked tail peeking out from under his striped velvet coat.

Describing him was difficult. Imagine some twisted creator had started with the blueprint for a handsome young man…and something in the execution had gone horribly wrong. He was tall and slim, but that wasn’t what stood out: it was the ritualistic scars on his face; his filthy, unkempt hair and cold, sunken eyes. You wondered if he was like you, and _chose_ to look the way he did- rotting teeth, ghostly pallor, scars and all. Yes, he chose this, you realized, when you considered the other details. He exuded power and confidence, both in the way he carried himself and how he dressed. His long coat, scarf, vest and jewelry were finely made and very colorful: garish but unmistakable symbols of pride. That pride also made you assume he was going to attack, so you stood your ground:

“You can’t use your powers on me,” you said. “I have the gift of hypnosis too.”

“Ah, but that is exactly why I need you. I seem to be losing my touch,” he said, moving much too close to you with uncanny grace and speed. He explained how he’d been unable to sing the boy to sleep, and how he needed Jacob’s ability for his plans to raise an army of nightmares. “The part of his brain that controls sleep has a barrier around it. The only song as powerful as mine, one that can reach his mind in a way outside of dreams, is one from a siren. And my sources told me one was very close by.”

“Don’t you understand you can’t force me into singing for you?” you said.

“I thought you might _want_ to,” he said with a very wicked grin. He reached out toward you, but his hands were now of normal size. To your horror, he began to stroke your hair… with a surprisingly delicate touch. “Are my natural charms not working, darling?”

“Leave me alone!” you cried, shoving him away. “I’m married.”

He sneered at you and his fingers grew unnaturally long again. Before you could make a move, his arms shot out like a stretched rubber band and you felt those oversized hands tightening around your neck.

“If you won’t sing for me,” he said tauntingly, “I can just _rip a song out of your throat._ How would you like that? I could wire you up to one of my machines, and pump you so full of volts you’d have no choice. You’d be hitting some lovely high notes then!” he said laughing mirthlessly. He abruptly released you from his grip and you stumbled backward, bumping against the wall.

“No, please,” you begged. You had panicked, knowing you might never be able to disguise yourself again, with that kind of torture. Such a thing might even kill you, even though you could sustain more damage than an ordinary human.

“Then you’ll give me one of your songs?” He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Then he held out his hand, heavy with elaborate rings, to you. It looked like a mockery of a gentleman asking a lady to dance.

“No!” you said venomously. “Get out of my house!”

He turned on his heel and swept over to your dresser, where he picked up a framed picture of you and your wife. Guignol clicked his tongue in distaste. “So this is who you’re so worried about. She doesn’t look like much to me, but if you don’t want me to steal her away and trap her in her worst nightmare forever-”

“I’ll do it,” you said quickly. “Just… don’t hurt Lindsey.”

“Very well,” he laughed, almost dancing back toward you. He tossed the picture aside and it hit the floor with a loud _crack-_ the glass and the frame were ruined. “I won’t harm one curl on Lindsey-windsey’s head. Just give me what I ask for." 

“What if you get what you want?” you whispered. “You hate humans. You’d just kill her when the world was under your control.”

“Now, now, you’re one of us. Would I sell out one of my fellow monsters?” Guignol said, lightly mocking.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t!” you said. “Everyone knows you’d do anything to outshine your sister, the Spider Queen.”

“That’s because everyone fears me,” he whispered. “And their fear only makes me that much stronger. When I have this boy’s power under my thumb, your ‘queen’ will be _nothing._ ” You could smell his foul, sulfurous breath, but there was another smell there… something like strong spirits. Whiskey, maybe. He backed you up against your bedroom wall and you flinched, longing to get away from him.

Guignol’s whiskey breath loomed over you as he said: “Just to show you we’re on the same side…” With that, he seized one of the little braids in his long, matted hair and yanked it out of his scalp with a yowl. The sound reminded you of a cat. He triumphantly held up the lock of hair, and sparks of magic crackled around the blue cord that held the ruddy strands together. Guignol said: “Any part of the self acts as an unbreakable bond. Even for me.”

This was an ancient law among monsters. In giving you part of his body, he was beholden to you. Now you could ask Guignol for one favor, as long as it didn’t involve him harming himself. “So you have to do what I ask,” you whispered.

“Quite right. If I don’t keep your wifey safe, I’ll be cursed.” Wicked as he was, you had a feeling that he would not go back on the deal. He needed you for his plans, and this gesture meant a lot. If he broke the deal, the curse would still be painful, even with all his power. It never took the same form twice- he might lose one of his senses or be turned to stone for a hundred years.

Anything was worth it to save your wife, so you put the hair in the pocket of your pants. “I’ll do it. But I have to change back,” you said quietly. You sat down on your bed and laid back on the pillows. As you tried to get comfortable, you couldn’t help noticing how this scoundrel was enjoying the sight of you on a bed, laid out before him. There was a lustful gleam in those poison-green eyes. “My songs won’t work in this form. How…how will you take it?” you asked.

The Grand Guignol reached into one of the many pockets on his shabbily elegant coat. He pulled out an enameled porcelain bottle painted with Japanese designs- birds, chrysanthemums- and edged in gold. “The spell on this bottle will hold anything inside it. You sing, and I’ll catch your song inside. Then I drink, and your precious song will belong to me. Forever.” He sat on the bed beside you and stroked your hair again, his fingers straying down to your forehead. You could swear that he was sniffing your hair.

“You…it’s just a lullaby?” you asked, feeling breathless. “I need to know what to sing about or the magic won’t work.”

“The most powerful lullaby you can dish out,” he hissed. Then a cruel smile crossed his face. He put the bottle down, tented his fingers and said: “It should make the wretched creature who hears it feel warm, safe…and obedient. I’m sure you can give me just what I’m after, my darling.” Wincing, you turned away; you didn’t want to meet his reptilian eyes. Though you had known other monsters, there was a darkness they often lacked…but your elder sirens had it, and so did this infernal stranger. It was a look that came from finding joy in the suffering of others. His pouting lips got to you anyway, and he left a kiss on your cheek. You shoved him off you as hard as you could but he only laughed, jumping to his feet. “How touching- so devoted to your lady love. On with your true form, then! No further ado, no more wasting time!” He pointed at you expectantly.

You shut your eyes and concentrated, and your human clothes faded away to reveal glimmering green fish scales. Your siren body was lithe and graceful, like all those of your species. The human legs were replaced by a longer, thinner pair. They had thin fins growing from the back to help you fly or swim, and webbed, froglike feet. Your fingers elongated and grew webbing around them. Your hair shimmered out of the monster’s sight and he saw tendrils of sky-blue feathers blossom from your head, falling to your collarbones. Your true face had scales along the sides and a pinched, birdlike look to the eyes and nose, but your mouth was unchanged. All sirens had full-lipped human mouths, evolved to mimic an enchanting human voice. Finally, long wings protruded from your shoulders, glowing with orange and yellow feathers. As your eyes opened, he saw that you no longer had the gaze of a human- no pupil or sclera, just pure gray eyes, with fine lashes like silver thread. “ _Grand Guignol?”_ you whispered in a high, musical voice.

The monster had been taking in your transformation with great interest. Now that it was complete, he let out a low whistle through his teeth. “Pretty little bird. I trust you’re ready.” You nodded so he came closer to you, kneeling by the bed, and opened the bottle. He pointed the open bottle right toward your lips. “ _Now,_ ” he demanded in a throaty growl.

You thought of how you wanted to keep Lindsay safe and all the things you’d say to her. But then you remembered that the song was for a child…one you felt very sorry for indeed. Hopefully, the creature at your side wouldn’t destroy the child. But the Grand Guignol, although he disgusted you, held some unnatural allure. You weren’t sure if he wanted to bed you or behead you, or some unholy combination of the two. These hopes and fears also found their way into the song, which began to pour from your lips without hesitation. Your thoughts and emotions affected the music, but once you began to sing, the act took over your entire body. The exquisitely high, sweet notes left your throat, and you shuddered at the intensity of the song.

_“My child, rest and never fear. To hold you close, I will be here…don’t fight._

_You dwell here in a darkened place, come rest yourself in my embrace…tonight.”_

Something was leaving your mouth along with the notes, and you’d never seen it before- it was a silver mist the color of your eyes, and it was flowing right into the little bottle. It must have been part of the spell the Guignol had cast, you realized.

“ _So shelter in me, let my will be yours. No one will reach your heart, beyond these doors.”_

You eyes found the wicked monster at your side, ravished by the power of your song. His face was flushed and his pupils were blown wide. “ _Sing to me_ ….” he crooned, letting his own deep voice join in. He leaned over your prone form even more, as if to breathe your song in.

 _“Your dreams call…”_ you sang on a high note, feeling the vibrato pulsing through your body down to your diaphragm.

“Don’t stop!” he cried, thrilled and more demanding. The bottle was shaking in his hands and he tried not to drop it. The mist grew thicker all around you, but you could still see him, and the gold fire that lurked in his green eyes. Your voice rushed out like the waves of the sea, an unstoppable force: it rose in pitch and intensity.

“ _The dream unending, my will unbending, divine….”_

With those words, he grinned, determined to make you his. Guignol climbed on top of you and straddled you as you sang. You could feel his hips settle against yours, his tail cold like a snake’s against your leg, swaying in pleasure. “Yes,” he breathed as he held the bottle before your mouth. “Yes!”

 _“Your dreams, child…let them glorify me._ _Your dreams will always be mine.”_ You moaned after the last note left, and went limp on the bed.

“That’s _it,_ my beauty _,_ ” he sighed. He closed his eyes and exhaled, and the deep breath turned into a demented cackle. He was drunk on the sound of your voice, you realized. He corked the bottle and dropped it in his pocket. You were exhausted, and barely noticed that he had begun to caress your feathers with his free hands. He said, with sinful satisfaction: “Perfect. I knew you would be…” He buried his face against your neck, leaving ravenous kisses. Then you heard him sigh, “Let me sing to you.”

Now you were starting to understand what this had meant to him. For him, songs were how he manifested his power. But like this, with you….they were a sign of potency. He was manifesting something very different and far more personal when it was just the two of you.

“It won’t do anything to me,” you said weakly.

“You’ll listen,” he said threateningly. He propped you up and took your feathered head in his hands, tilting your head up and back so you could gaze into his eyes. The Guignol sang to you, the melody insistent and driving:

“ _Now your true self is entwined with my own; your voice gives me wings and it calls us both home, my siren…._

Although his voice still had that distinct roughness, it sounded more resonant. Huskier.

_“Soon enough, this world will be mine alone. You will still be within me, our bond’s only grown. Now let our song rise, and man be overthrown.”_

But you did not fall asleep. Instead you felt his hands on you, roaming all over your body- playful but greedy. His voice turned more frenzied as he sang, and you could almost hear music rising behind him. 

A vision entered your mind, unbidden: the Grand Guignol before a roaring bonfire in the woods. The air around you was bitterly cold, and he was beckoning you towards him- to warm you from the cold. You saw his tail whip around his bare leg, and he cast his trickster’s grin on you. The monster was naked before the fire, before you, and you could see every inch of his body. “ _Take me,”_ he sang, the last note ending on a high cackle of a laugh.

This was a seduction. Moments ago, your body had been weary from creating such a powerful song, but now your survival instincts had kicked in. _“No!”_ you cried. You began punching at him, kicking and screaming for him to get off. The hold on your mind was broken. He snarled but drew back. The anger on his face was the kind that comes from wounded pride. Then he looked up in alarm- the door opened and your wife burst into the room.

“ _Lindsey?”_ you whispered. Your wife nodded and drew you into her arms, holding you. After all these years, she was still so beautiful, such a calming presence. You looked around for the Guignol, but he left as suddenly as he had arrived. _He got what he came for,_ you thought bitterly. But you heard your wife’s voice, gently asking: “I’m so sorry, babe…did that man hurt you? Where did he go?"

“ _I’m ok_. _I think he's gone._ ” Then you realized she was clutching your webbed hand, her other arm was around your wings. _“You knew it was me? You’re not scared?”_

“I knew on our wedding day,” she said with a tearful smile. “It’s ok.”


	2. Consummnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where actual consensual sex occurs

You asked your wife to explain.

It turned out you had been so nervous on your wedding day that you’d accidentally phased into your siren form while you were asleep. Lindsey had woken up before you that morning, and although she was frightened, she somehow knew you were still yourself. She got out her phone and researched ‘half bird half fish’ and came up with ‘sirens’, although of course, there was no scientific proof your kind existed. She read that in order to obtain a soul, a siren had to win the love of a human. While she was mulling over the meaning of that statement, you woke up, as your human self.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” you said. “Are you nervous?” You went over to her and tried to comfort her, asking what was wrong.

“I just…I love you,” she whispered. You had forgotten these exact words until she reminded you, that fateful night. “And I want to tell the world, today. But if there was something I was scared to tell you, would you still love me?”

You had assured her that no matter what it was, you would try to understand. And of course you would still love her.

“What if I couldn’t give you something you wanted? I don’t want to keep secrets from you.”

You had remembered this part, being afraid you’d given yourself away. “You can tell me…..do you mean children? You told me about your problem. It’s ok if we can’t have them, really,” you had said.

“I don’t think I’m cut out to be a parent,” she said.

“It’s ok,” you had replied. “You’re enough for me.”

But now your secret was out in the open. You assured Lindsey you had always loved her and never hated humans.

“I believe you, but who was that man?” she said in a hollow voice. You explained that the Grand Guignol was a stranger, and had….been inappropriate with you. You hated yourself for not fighting him off more, but she told you not to blame yourself.

“We need to think about this marriage,” she said. “ I thought you weren’t someone else, anymore, that I could live with you keeping this from me but…maybe you need some time to yourself. With your own kind. We can’t live a lie.”

Heartbroken, certain you’d never see her again, you fled. And when you were safe in your own skin again, you headed straight for the nightmare realm. Finding solace in him seemed foolish, but you didn’t know where else to go. He was the only link you had to the monster world, and you couldn’t go back to your own people.

He received you in what looked like a plush child’s bedroom. He was reclining on the cushioned little bed and there was what looked like ripped-out wires hanging from the ceiling. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again,” he said in an amused tone.

“What is this place?” you asked in your true voice, high and lilting. “I mean, _you_ must not live here.”

“This used to be my nightmare nursery,” he said. He leaned back and stretched himself luxuriously on the pillows. But his voice turned flat: “Where I kept the boy with the power of dreams. But my mission’s failed. I lost the boy.”

“You don’t seem like you’d hide from defeat,” you whispered. “You’re very stubborn. Some would say pigheaded.”

He laughed bitterly. “Well, you’re right. But those hunters used a form of angelfire on me- it wasn’t true angelfire, from the beyond. It was a synthetic form, made in a lab. Damn near killed me. I’m too weak to go after the ones who tried to murder me, at least for now. And if I made a move that big, my sister would know, and kick me while I was down.” He looked over at you and asked: “Why are you here, pretty bird? What about your wife?”

You tearfully told him all that had happened with Lindsey, and he shook his head. But there was a sly smirk on his face. “Poor thing.” He held his arms out and beckoned you over. “Is this what you want?” Even as shame made your face hot and your silver eyes tear up, you lay on the bed and let him hold you.

“We’re two of a kind, you and I,” he whispered, and his breath was warm against your skin, making your feathers fluff up as your body shuddered. “I knew that even before I set eyes on you. There was nothing she could give you.”

Deep in your heart you knew that wasn’t true. You loved Lindsey as much as you ever did, and knew you’d been in the wrong to hide your identity. But you still felt attraction and a deep validation from his attentions…wrong as it was, devilish as he was. You needed something to blot out the loss of identity you felt, your frustration at being stuck in a world you thought you’d left behind. A world without the person you loved most. 

Guignol seemed more than ready to fill that need. His hands settled on you and began to explore: you were his object of curiosity, of delectation. “Do you remember what I told you, in the vision I sent you?” he whispered. “Even if I had my full powers, I couldn’t make you obey me. But I want to know if you would choose to…?”

“You said ‘take me,’” you panted. Yes, you remembered it well. He’d been utterly depraved….but you hadn’t left the vision because he disgusted you. It was because you had been attracted to him, and didn’t want to cheat on your wife. “My wife doesn’t want me anymore, Guignol. Take this pain out of me- make me forget.”

There it was, that demon’s cackle you knew all too well. “My pleasure _,_ ” he whispered. He flipped you over and began kissing down your bare chest, hugging you tightly to his body. You loved the way it felt, but you yourself felt….well, something was off.

“Stop,” you said. “Wait, I have something to say.” You were surprised at how quickly he took his hands from you, and let you sit up. He was anticipating, but still holding himself back.

“I…I need you to do something for me,” you whispered.

He laughed softly. The sound held no warmth, but somehow it went right through you, settling down between your hips. “Do tell.” He went in for another kiss, and bit your neck hard enough to leave a mark. Sparks of pleasure rose up within your body and a shuddering breath left your mouth. He raised his head back to meet your eyes, whispering: “I’d love to hear all about your little….kinks. You like being tied up?” 

“I want you to take a bath before we do it.” He recoiled, looking so shocked you almost burst out laughing. You hoped he wouldn’t be too angry, though….he was glaring at you with those goat’s eyes of his.

“Are you serious?” he said. He really did sound a little whiny when he got annoyed. Somehow, you felt this hadn’t been the first time he’d been asked to bathe, because he finally said: “Ugh, fine,” with a roll of his eyes. Confirming your suspicions, he scoffed: “I suppose you want me to wash my hair and brush my teeth, as well?”

“Yes,” you said more firmly, feeling a little braver since he’d agreed.

He rose from the bed and left for a room behind an ashen-gray door, muttering something about how ‘fucking picky’ people had become in the past century and a half. You heard water running as he bathed, and saw steam seeping out from underneath the door. Well, if nothing else, this was going to be interesting. And a bath was bound to be an improvement- his normal smell had a definite hint of gasoline.

It was a long twenty minutes as you waited for him, but he returned. You felt your eyes go wide as the door opened, and he came out wearing nothing but his jewelry. “More to your liking?” he asked suavely.

You had glimpsed his form in the vision he sent you, through his song. But you hadn’t remembered every detail since then. Now he was yours to study closely. Guignol’s shape was still close to that of a human’s, but you saw that although his chiseled chest and upper arms were pale white, from the waist down his skin was mottled with two different colors, greenish-yellow and blue-black. The same inky color of his tail. His feet were humanoid but with long nails that resembled those of an alligator.

The hair on and between his legs was wavy and ruddy, a coarser version of the hair on his head. As for his sex, it was blue-black and resembled a human’s, but longer (about eleven inches), more curved, and lacking testicles. The veins in his legs and on his sex stood out prominently. “Well,” you whispered, “ You do look handsome when you’re cleaned up.”

He smiled at you and put a hand to his cock, hefting it in his grip. “That’s where you’re wrong. It’s _always_ , my darling. My sister wishes she had my looks.” With his hand running over his cock and his head held proudly, he looked animalistic in his desire, wanting to show off for you. His tail beat against the floor, responding to his touch. “I did what you asked. Come to me. Kiss me,” he commanded, his eyes narrowing. He used his free hand to beckon you, his rings glittering in the dim light.

Meekly, you walked over to him and embraced him, as he held his sex against your thigh. You pressed your lips to his and Guignol sighed in satisfaction.

Asking him to clean his teeth proved to be a bit like putting a band-aid on a bullet wound. They had clearly been decaying for years and still looked it. Now when he drew close to you, his breath was still unpleasant. But his hair, although it was still tangled and dripping wet, was actually quite nice now that it was clean. And as long as he kept his mouth closed, he smelled of nothing but shampoo. Your lips met. And you were worried something was wrong…because in spite of his teeth, you were enjoying it. His kiss was rough and ended with him nipping at your lower lip. His beard scratched your face but the sensation was by no means unpleasant. “Grand Guignol…” you whispered.

He put an arm around you and you felt his long tail brush the back of your knee. His rough fingertips played over the scales and ridges on the side of your face as he seductively said: “Can’t wait to hear you scream for me.” He led you over to the bed and you nodded, allowing him to pull you down on top of him. You knelt on all fours for him. Guignol lowered his face between your legs. Then he began eating you out from behind with the ferocity of an animal, his bearded face buried in your sex. It was so intense that you nearly reached climax in those first few moments. Then he flipped you over so you faced front. Based on his expression, he was eager to see your reaction to his attentions. At once, he began working two fingers deeply inside you, his eyes gazing into yours. “So _wet_ ,” he groaned in satisfaction. Then he brought his mouth between your legs again. Like all creatures, you had that one sensitive spot, the one guaranteed you bring you to a finish. Your anatomy was similar to that of a human female, but your most sensitive area was in the center of your privates, not near the top. He pressed his lips there, sucking as if it gave him life. His grip on your legs tightened- you were about to come. You sunk your hands into his now-clean hair to steady yourself, and were shocked by its softness.

When you finally came, the feeling was so intense you suddenly realized you were singing as it happened: not words, but pure, high notes leaving your mouth to a melody you didn’t know existed.

The high, golden song died out and Guignol rose to take you in his arms. “You fucking loved that; I felt it,” he whispered, your lust still glistening above his lip. You nodded. Normally, you fell asleep right after sex, but this had made you want to dance, run swim for miles.

He hissed your name. Then he pressed his mouth to yours again, breaking the kiss with a raspy whisper: “ _Feel_ it.” He placed your hand on his sex, which looked almost punishingly swollen and hard. Your mouth opened in surprise, but you felt yourself smile, running your fingertips over its head. “That’s it,” his said with a devilish grin. “Why don’t you get a little closer…and open your mouth.”

You knelt and began to pleasure him with your mouth, your lips struggling to clamp together and hold it all in. He was smooth and warm against your tongue, but the heaviness against your jaw was a shock. You liked making him feel good and kept the pace as steady as possible, and fortunately it wasn’t too long before he said: “Now.”

As he laid you back on the bed you giggled and raised your legs….and gasped as he placed a finger between your legs, to get you ready. You body was very sensitive after coming, but it had made you ready to receive him. When you told him to go ahead, he began to enter you and you let out a long, slow breath. Deep within you, everything seemed to shift. He began to ride you, slamming his pelvis forward and making your insides tighten; plunging in far as he could. Guignol’s sex seemed to overtake you from within, threatening to split you down the middle. And you loved it, his wicked delight mixing with your own as he rode you harder and faster. The grip he put on your ankles to hold you in place was savagely tight. “Oh, god,” you moaned out of habit. How could his body keep that power moving? You were certainly having trouble, but Guignol seemed very satisfied with your performance:

“Yes!” he screamed, and tossed his head back like a wolf howling at the moon. No howl came out: instead, you heard a scream that became the perfect high note from your vision of him. And with that note, you felt his release- his desire, within you. Finally he dropped down and laid next to you, his hand warm as it rested on the feathers of your stomach.

“That was worth the wait, little bird,” he crooned. He began nibbling on your ear, and you hated yourself for wanting him all over again.


End file.
